


Not Afraid to Close My Eyes

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Series: HP Daddy Bingo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Submissive Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: Sometimes even the hero needs someone to take care of them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Daddy Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959682
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Not Afraid to Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoonilWazlibMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/gifts).



> This fluffy little drabble was written for HP Daddy Bingo October 2020. The chosen prompt was service submission. 
> 
> This is also a gift for my love RoonilWazlibMalfoy. I hope your boys are as delightful as always.

Harry had a wide smile spread across his face as he added the browned meat to the tomato concoction bubbling in the pot nearby. Overall it had been a very good day. Draco had left him a list of tasks he needed to complete before he got home. They had shared a quick kiss before he’d disappeared into the floo, and he’d immediately gone to work on the list. 

When he’d originally asked him to give him such instructions Draco had been hesitant. They had started off as no more than three tasks. Things like, put dirty clothes in the laundry and wash the breakfast dishes. Once he’d gotten more comfortable with making the lists he was a bit more elaborate with the instructions; wash and dry work robes and put them into our closet. 

Eventually it had moved into a part of their nightly routine. Draco would spend a few minutes writing his list for the next day, complimenting him for all the things he’d done that day, and asking if there was anything he might like to do as well. It had taken longer than Harry would admit for him to realize Draco was using the list to make sure that Harry was taking care of himself as well. Tasks like, take a shower, go to the market to grab food for the week, and stop by the new Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley began showing up on his lists. 

While it was things that Harry would have more than likely done on his own anyhow, it eased the anxiety he felt when faced with an unplanned day. Since the war had ended, Harry had struggled with anything disorderly, but found himself unable to deal with sorting it out himself. Draco gave him the gentle guidance he needed and never made him feel as if he was a burden. He’d spent so long forced to do things for others that he had no control over, it was nice to be doing things he wanted for someone he cared about for once. 

“Harry?” The sound of the blond man’s voice drifted into Grimmauld Place’s kitchen from the sitting room. 

“In here.” He called back, dumping the spaghetti into the boiling pot of water. 

A wide smile broke across his face as he turned to see Draco entering the space, his healer's robes draped over one arm. His stormy eyes sparkled as he leaned down to kiss his husband gently. 

“Hello, Love. That smells positively delicious, as usual.” He winked at Harry earning a light blush that just barely showed on his tan cheeks. “Did you finish your list?” The question was calm, but the way he raised one pale eyebrow had Harry’s heart racing.

  
“Yes, Sir.” Grabbing the list from the counter he handed it to Draco awaiting his response. 

“Great job, Love. You’ve done so well for me today.” His warm voice and wide smile of approval felt better than just about anything or anyone else ever could. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought about my first fluffy foray into Drarry. Writing it was so much fun, and I'd like to thank you so very much for reading it!


End file.
